January 07 short stories
by Sheankelor
Summary: Short stories that feature Haruka Uranus. These stories contain parts of my Fates universe,  PGSM, and others. Please let me know if you enjoy!.
1. Sky Child

Title: Sky Child  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Haruka/Uranus (amazed : day 9)  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM  
Rating: G

This complex lady and her friends belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked if they could play for a while. 

Sky Child

Asumi Ten'oh looked down at the little baby resting in her arms. Smiling down at the tiny newborn, she waited for her newest granddaughter to open her eyes. When she did, Asami looked down into the clear blue eyes that looked up at her. "Haruka-chan, you and I are going to get along famously."

----------------------

Two months later, Asumi quietly shut the door, hoping that Haruka would sleep. Moving quickly she slid out the side door and sat out on the porch. As she looked over her garden, she was amazed at how much it had fallen apart over the past four days. But it was spring, and the weeds grow fastest in the spring. Normally she spent at least an hour tending the gardens. Today she was supposed to be cleaning the area around the waterfall fountain. But all of her routines had changed the day Ayano, her daughter-in-law, had fallen ill. _'And it has only been four days.'_ On the first day Hideaki called her really early asking her to come over. That had been a long day. She spent it running between Ayano and Haruka. _'It's amazing how much a person can remember when they are challenged again. That day reminded me of the time both of my boys were sick.'_ Luckily Ayano's parents were able to take care of her since then, but they weren't able to watch Haruka. _'And Hideaki has to work, so he can't watch his little daughter.'_

Her gaze skimmed over the garden patch outside of the room Haruka was napping in. Standing up, she brushed the back of her kimono off, and walked over the small flower bed. Tightening her obi, she crouched down and started weeding.

A little while latter, Asumi sat back on her heels, fanned herself with her hands, and scanned the sky in hopes of seeing clouds coming her way. _'The sky is so clear blue. It reminds me of something..."_ Gazing off into the horizon, she finally spotted the clouds she had been looking for. _'They're so far off. I doubt I'll get any shade from them.'_ Sighing she started back to work, listening closely for the sound of Haruka stirring.

Later that evening, looking into the eyes of the little girl playing peek-a-boo with her, Asumi realized what the sky reminded her of. "Haruka-chan. How did you catch a part of the sky in your eyes?"

Haruka just blinked up at her grandmother. Asumi ran her fingers through the baby's wispy black hair. "And somehow, you got the night sky to color your hair." Leaning so close that their noses touched, Asumi whispered. "So, you are a sky child?"

Haruka cooed and giggled. Asumi took that as an agreement.


	2. A Captured Sun

Title: A captured sun  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Haruka/Uranus (wax: day 12)  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM  
Rating: G

This complex lady and her friends belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked if they could play for a while. 

A captured sun 

Haruka climbed partially down the stairs. She and Grandmother Asumi had waxed the downstair's floor earlier, and had just finished waxing the upstair's. Sitting on the steps, she admired the shine. Hearing her grandmother's quiet footsteps, Haruka looked up at her.

Asumi smiled down at the her wonderful helper. "Thank you for helping." Sitting next to the little girl, she ruffled the short dark hair. "Waxing the floor always goes faster with the help of my little sky child."

Haruka grinned at the special nickname her grandmother had given her. It was their secret. No one else knew of it. "The floor shines like the sun is caught in there."

Asumi crouched on the bottom step and peered closely at the floor. "I don't see it. Maybe only the light is caught?"

Haruka giggled, and joined her grandmother. "See, it's over near the door."

Asumi peered in the direction Haruka was pointing. "Oh! There it is. No wonder the floor is so shiny. With the sun trapped in there, I think the floor should be dry." She carefully touched a section nearest the bottom stair. "Just right. Shall we get a snack?"

Haruka nodded in agreement. Asumi headed towards the kitchen. "Then I'll bring it out to the garden. Go on out and play. I'll see you in a moment."

Haruka walked across the floor, taking care not to step where the sun was trapped in the wax.


	3. Racing the wind

Title: Racing the wind  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Haruka/Uranus (follow: day 13)  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM (could be anime/manga also)  
Rating: G

This complex lady and her friends belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked if they could play for a while. 

Racing the wind 

Haruka looked up into the stands trying to spot her family. This was her first track meet, and she felt nervous. She finally spotted them as she walked to the starting line. Her parents were both waving at her, trying to get her attention. But what caught her attention was that Grandmother Asumi was sitting perfectly still. The only thing Haruka notice moving were her eyes, and they were following her as she walked across the track.

Crouching down, Haruka focused on the course in front of her. Closing her eyes, she felt the wind calling her. Then the whistle blew.

Haruka knew that the fans were screaming, and the cheerleaders were cheering, but all she heard was the wind. It was teasing her. The wind kept telling her that she could only follow it, that she would never capture it. Haruka decided to prove it wrong.

Asumi watched as Haruka took off from the starting line. _'That was a poor start. I wonder what was distracting her?'_ Fighting the urge to jump up and cheer her on like the other people in the stands, Asumi clenched her hands in her lap and watched her closely. When Haruka entered the pack and started to work her way through, Asumi felt her heart enter her throat. _'She could trip and get trampled in there.'_ She barely prevented the sigh of relief as Haruka pulled out in the front of the pack. There were now only two other runners ahead of her.

Asumi focused on her face as Haruka passed by the stands to start her second lap. A small frown creased her brow. _'What... What is she focused on? It's almost like she doesn't see the two runners ahead of her.'_ As the runners continued around the track, Haruka seemed to pull strength from some unknown resource, and streaked in front of the two leaders. She held the lead until she passed the finish line. 

Something caught Haruka's attention. It was a flag. The wind teased her, trying to convince her to keep going, but Haruka knew that the flag meant to stop. When she did, she looked around to see who else was past the finish line. To her surprise, no one else was. 

As the stands erupted in loud cheering, Asumi watched Haruka's face. She looked surprised that she won.

Later that evening, Haruka told Asumi about racing the wind."And I almost won, Grandmother."

Asumi pulled her into a hug, and dropped a kiss onto the top of her head. "Well, if you think you can win, then keep trying. Maybe a sky child can defeat the wind."


	4. Where are you?

Title: Where are you?  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Haruka/Uranus (searching: day )  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM (could also be Anime/Manga pre-story line)  
Rating: G

This complex lady and her friends belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked if they could play for a while. 

Where are you?

_A/N: Takes place after "Racing the Wind" _

"Grandmother Asumi? Are you home?" Haruka poked her head through the opened door. She waited to here a reply, but none came. _'Why is the door open? Sometimes she leaves it open, but not often, and she is typically in sight. So, where is she?... She's okay.. I know she is.'_ Trying not to sound worried,Haruka called out again. "Grandmother Asumi!?" Still no answer. _'Maybe she is in the kitchen, or working in the back gardens.'_

Pulling the door closed, Haruka went around the house. Searching for any sign of life, she peered through the kitchen window. When she didn't spot any, Haruka turned and faced the maze of the back gardens. _'She has to be in there. Think... Which one does she normally work on today?'_

The calming affect of the gardens flowed through her as she contemplated them. Striking out down one of the graveled paths, she headed for her favorite spot, the waterfall fountain. Considering the amount of noise and the distance from the house, Grandmother wouldn't have heard her calling. Twisting and turning with the path Haruka made her way quickly to the spot she was looking for. The path opened up to a open space with a five foot water fall made of rock right in front of her. The rock was set into a small hill that was covered in flowers.

While searching around the fountain and its adjacent gardens, Haruka called out. "Grandmother Asumi?" She waited a moment to hear a reply but none came. She called out louder. "Grandmother Asumi? Where are you?" There was still no answer. _'She has to be in here someplace.'_ A determined look settled on her face, and she set out to search the whole garden.

An hour later, Haruka was ready to admit defeat. With her feet dragging with worry, she made her way back to the house. When she at last came out of the gardens, her heart stopped. There on the porch, drinking tea, was her grandmother.

Asumi looked up from her tea cup in surprise. "Haruka-chan? I didn't hear you arrive."

Flying like the wind, Haruka ran to her favorite grandmother, and barely stopped herself from tackling her and giving her a bear hug. Her relief was palpable. "Here you are! I've searched the whole garden looking for you. Where were you?"

Asumi looked shocked. "You've walked the whole garden area? How long have you been here?"

Haruka looked at her watch before she answered. "A little over an hour. When I got here the front door was opened, but nobody answered when I called. I shut the door and went around the house to look in the kitchen. You weren't there either. So I searched the gardens."

Asumi's eyes lost focus as she thought back. "The door was opened, and you shut it?"

"Yes."

Focusing back on her granddaughter, Asumi almost looked embarrassed. "I was in the restroom. I was working in the front gardens today, and came in for just a moment. When I went to go back out, the door was shut. I didn't even think about how it could have."

Setting her tea down, Asumi stood and wrapped Haruka in hug that she needed. "I'm sorry to worry you." Haruka returned the embrace, resting her head on her grandmother's shoulder. She hoped that her earlier fears would never materialize, that her grandmother would never disappear.


	5. Difficult Questions

Title: Difficult questions  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Haruka/Uranus ("Sakura Fubuki" by Keiko Kitagawa: day 10)  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM (could also be Anime/Manga pre-story line)  
Rating: G

This complex lady and her friends belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked if they could play for a while. 

Difficult questions

Haruka tucked her feet under her as she knelt under the cherry tree. Looking about, she felt at peace with herself, but she knew that the peace came from her grandmother's garden. Smoothing her hand down the dark fabric of her kimono, she watched the cherry blossoms gently falling. A slight crunch of gravel broke the quiet, and she looked over to see her grandmother carrying a tea tray.

Asumi set the tray down and then served her granddaughter a cup. Picking up her own, she started the conversation. "What is troubling you, Haruka-chan?"

The young teenager looked down into her tea as if she were looking for the answer to the question. Asumi waited patiently. She knew that whatever the problem was, she couldn't press too hard.

Without raising her eyes, Haruka started speaking. "All the other girls are talking about boys. And they want to be cheerleaders, or swim, or some other girl type sport." Raising her eyes, she let her confusion show on her face. "They are interested in make-up, and fashion. They ... They..." She paused for a moment, and then continued in a whisper. "Why am I so different?"

Asumi knew better than to ask why Haruka didn't ask her mother about this. Ayano spent a lot of her time with her youngest daughter because she didn't understand her eldest. _'Not that Ayano is bad to Haruka. They get along great. It just that when it come to serious conversations with Haruka, she is at a loss.'_

Quietly studying the girl who was trying to behave so grow-up, Asumi tried to think of how to answer her. Taking a sip of her tea, she decided to try. "You are so different because you are balanced."

While Asumi watched as Haruka let her words sink in, their kimonos caught her attention. A small suspicion started forming in the back of her mind.

Sounding uncertain Haruka asked. "Balanced? What do you mean?"

Dragging her mind back to the question at hand, Asumi tried to explain. "You love physical and mental challenges. But you also love formal tea, and flower arranging."

"How does that make me balanced? There are still things that I do that none of the other girls would even try. More than there are girl things that I do."

Asumi shook her head in denial. "You are perfectly balanced. You just can't see it yet. One day you will, and you will accept it."

Haruka frowned slightly. "But why don't I pay attention to boys the way they do? Aren't I old enough? Mature enough?"

Asumi's suspicion raised its head again, but she refused to give it a voice yet. _'If she is, then she has to accept it on her own.'_ She studied her granddaughter a few moments more.

"Your like a kimono." Haruka looked puzzled, but let Grandmother Asumi continue without interrupting. "All formal kimonos are basically alike in cut, the difference lies in the coloration and patterns. One color for men, and another for women. But older women wear colors that are very similar to mens. There is not much difference. They are balanced. It is the maker's choice of color that decides the wearer. You will eventually decide what color and pattern you shall be. Until then, you can do anything."

Haruka's face remained puzzled, and Asumi realized that the young girl was not quite ready to understand what she was trying to say. _'That's what happens when you make things up on the spot. It gets all garbled and noone can understand it.'_ Holding in her sigh, she tried again.

"Everyone matures at different rates, and they all have different things they focus on. You're probably not noticing boys the way the other girls are because you see them as your competition in the sports you play." Catching a falling cherry blossom, she placed into Haruka hand. "Cherry blossoms all open at different times, but we love everyone of them. Each one gives us joy as we watch them."

Haruka stared at the blossom as Asumi continued. "Some of the girls you know are already at full bloom. You are not. You are still like the flower that is only partially open."

Haruka looked up at the tree above her head. "So... I don't notice them because I'm not ready to."

Asumi bit back her first reply. "Some flowers don't have to bloom with the others because they are complete. They are completely balanced between male and female." 

Haruka felt as if her eyes were dragged down to met her grandmother's. The intensity of the look she met startled her. "And people who are balanced tend to take longer growing up because there is so much they are trying to do. One day you will be in full bloom, and then you might have to choose which way you want to go."

Haruka let her fingers curl around the cool, soft petals while she tried to understand what was being said. She felt it was important. "So... once I grow up, I'll have to decide what I want to be. But until then, I should just enjoy myself, being myself." The statement sounded more like a question.

Asumi smiled, that was a good enough understanding for her. She was even starting to get lost in her own rambling analogies. _'That's one of the problems with trying not to say what you want to say.'_ Letting her smile broaden, she sipped her tea again before she spoke. "Right."

Haruka felt relieved. Everything was going to work out. She put the slightly bruised flower down. "Okay. Then I'll take my time."


	6. Uniforms

Title: Uniforms  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Haruka/Uranus (short skirt: day 8 )  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga/PGSM  
Rating: G

This complex lady and her friends belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked if they could play for a while. 

Uniforms 

Haruka waited until Michiru was out before she pulled out her new uniforms. Holding it up, she grimaced. _'And if I don't like it on the hanger, I'm sure I'll like it even less on me.'_ Trying not to feel to disgusted, she tried it on. Turning around, she faced herself in the mirror. Staring back at her was a tall, lanky person in the uniform for Mugen Gakuen. The only clue that she was a girl was the skirt.

_'The shirt is too big and baggy, and this skirt..'_ Haruka reached down and tried to pull the skirt lower. _"It's supposed to be knee length!"_ When she released it, the skirt rode back up to almost mid-thigh. Glaring at the mirror, she undid the skirt. _'The only skirt that I'll wear that short is my senshi uniform.'_ A fleeting smile crossed her face. _'I still can't believe that I can transform, and I have such a wonderful partner.'_ The smile fade. _'Too bad that I had to find out in such horrible times.'_ Sliding the skirt back onto its hanger, she tried to forget all the attacks, all the monsters, that she had seen so far. But to find the cause, and to find the talismans, that was why they were here.

Refusing to brood, she slipped into a mid-calf length skirt and shirt ensemble that Grandmother Asumi had given her recently. Rooting around the closet, she unearthed a purse that kind of matched her outfit. Slipping her parent's credit card into it, she scooped up all the uniforms and headed back to the store.

-----------------------

The salesclerk looked up when the door chime sounded. "Welcome."

Haruka smiled breifly at her before replying. "Thank you." She walked closer to the counter, and then set the collection on uniforms she was carrying down. "I need to return these uniforms. The skirts are too short."

The salesclerk immediately looked at the skirts that were on top. "That is the standard length skirt."

Haruka shrugged and handed her the receipt. "Well, I guess I'll have to get the uniform tailor-made." As the salesclerk accepted the receipt, Haruka continued. "Can you refund that in cash, or do you have to credit it back to my card?"

After glancing over the receipt, the salesclerk pulled out a clipboard and a pen. "I can refund it in cash, but please fill out the return information."

Haruka quickly filled in all the required fields as the salesclerk processed the refund. A little while latter, she was back in the apartment changing clothes.

_'And now to get a uniform I can wear.'_ Wearing jeans and a T-shirt, she went in search of another shop that sold Mugen Gakuen uniforms.

-------------------

Later that evening, Haruka faced herself in the mirror once again. _'The baggy shirt looks fine now.'_ She was straightening her tie, and adjusting her coat.


	7. Thresholds

Title: Thresholds  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Haruka/Uranus (entrance: day 15)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga/PGSM  
Rating: G

This complex lady and her friends belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked if they could play for a while. 

Thresholds 

Haruka stood at the gate. _'Mugen Gakuen. All the clues lead here. This is the place where we will find the answer.'_ Even knowing that she could not convince herself to pass through the entrance. She knew that once she did everything would change. There would be no going back. _'I won't be able to show the world the real me. I will have to always be behind a cold, impenetrable wall.'_

Glancing around, she spotted the unsuspecting students as they trailed through the gates, heading for class. Haruka tightened her grip on her book bag. She knew that she had to go in. She and Michiru both had worked too hard to get accepted here. Squaring her shoulders, she walked through the gates. _' Nothing happened. No zing, no tingling, nothing. Maybe this place isn't so bad after all. But I better not let my guard down.'_ Shaking her head over her own foolishness, Haruka went on to class.


	8. The Truth   Fates Story line

Title: The truth  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Haruka/Uranus ("Remember" by Disturbed : day 24)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga end of the SilMil - Fates story line, but can stand alone  
Rating: G

This complex lady and her friends belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked if they could play for a while. 

The truth

Phoebe jerked to a stop, and her eyes briefly lost focus. All around her, she heard screaming. Slewing her eyes about, the Princes of Uranus checked on all her attendants. No one acted like they heard anything, and not one of them looked scared. With the fear of that silent cry still echoing through her, Phoebe rushed to her control room leaving her attendants far behind.

Phoebe quickly checked the scanners set up around the room. Seeing no threat the first time, she looked back over them again, checking every section of the Kuiper belt and as far beyond it as her sensors could detect. _'Nothing... There is no threat visible. I wonder if Neptune has already taken care of it?'_

The screams started again, louder this time. They almost drowned out the sound of Rhode's voice coming through the speakers. "Uranus! What is happening? I can't pick up any threats on my scanners."

Looking at the vidscreen, Phoebe could tell that Rhode was hearing the screams as well. _'Then I'm not going crazy.'_ "I don't know. I can't find anything trying to get into the Sol System, either." Their eyes locked for a moment as both of them had the same thought. Fear crossed over their faces, and they both started switching on the scanners that looked inside.

Staring at the battle that covered the Moon, Phoebe called out softly. "Uranus planet power, make-up." As she transformed she heard Rhode's voice echoing under the rush of winds that surrounded her. "Neptune planet power, make-up."

Sailor Neptune was the first to speak. "We have to go! We have to help!"

"We'll never get there in time." Uranus scanned through the external system scanners again. In a cold voice she continued. "And we have to watch the boarders. What if that is a decoy to pull us away?"

Neptune's eyes narrowed. "But our oath! We have to protect the queen and the princess!"

Uranus looked back at the monitor that showed the destruction that was covering the moon. Her heart felt as if it was being ripped out, or being pummeled in her chest. Hiding behind a cold wall, she shook her head no. "Our job is to protect them from far away. Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter are the ones to handle this. We need to make sure nobody tries to attack while they are doing so."

A scream.. louder, longer and more heartbreaking than the rest cut through them. Neptune covered her ears in an attempt to block the sound. Uranus stared at scene on the Moon. _'Where are they? The guardian senshi... they have to win. So, where are they!?'_ Flipping through the images of the battle answered her question. Ruthlessly blocking the tears that were trying to fall, Uranus searched for the Queen. _"Surely she is alive. Where is she?'_ As she looked, Uranus heard a soft choking gasp from Neptune. "Did you find Queen Serenity?" Even she was startled at how cold her voice sounded.

Neptune shook her head, and her voice was shaking also. "They're all dead... All of them...There was no warning.. no time..."

Uranus tried to stop her heart for hurting. Surely there had to be a way to make it feel cold, and numb. She felt a burning deep in her heart, and heard the wind keening, crying like she wished she could. Suddenly her Space Sword appeared before her, vibrating in the wind that rushed by it.

Raising her eyes to the monitor, she saw Neptune's Deep Aqua Mirror in the vidscreen. The glass was rippling as if tiny waves were crossing it's surface. Looking past the mirror, she focused Neptune's eyes. "What is happ.." She was cut off as another cry cut through them. _'Queen Serenity!! No!! She was the only one left. Someone will pay. The queen's death will be avenged.' _Grabbing the pommel of her sword, she saw Neptune wrap her hand around the handle of her mirror. The keening of the wind stopped, and an utter stillness wrapped around Uranus.

Preparing herself for anything, Uranus looked back at the Moon's monitor. There, floating above the Moon's surface, was a senshi she didn't recognize. She held a tall glaive high above her head, and slowly let it drop. As it fell, Uranus noticed that all of her sensors were dying. _'Everything is ending.. No!!"_ Closing her eyes, she reached her hand out to Neptune. There was so much she wanted to say. So much she had yet to tell her partner. It couldn't end like this.

Uranus eyes jerked open when she felt the Neptune's hand warp around hers. They were floating in empty space. Near them was two long threads, one blue and one aqua, twisted around each other and a large blade was coming closer. _'It's over. Everything is ending. But I still have a chance.'_ Uranus wrapped Neptune in a tight hug, dark blue wrapped around aqua. Looking down into her partners eyes, she knew she couldn't hide it anymore. "I love you." Neptune's eyes widened for the briefest second, and then she smiled. "And I love you." As they shared their first kiss, the thread was cut.


	9. A cure for Homesickness

Title: A cure for Homesickness  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Haruka/Uranus (distant : day 2)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga silver mellinium (Fates story line)  
Rating: G

This complex lady and her friends belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked if they could play for a while. 

A cure for Homesickness

A/N: Silver Millennium names  
Saturn - Nix Venus - Harmonia  
Mars - Aneris Mercury - Tyche  
Neptune - Rhode Jupiter - Ersa  
Uranus- Phoebe

Lady Hemera closed the small nondescript book when she felt the shuttle land in the Luna spaceport. She let her finger trace the symbol of Saturn while she awaited clearance to disembark._'I won't be home when she gets back this time. I wish I could be there._ Officially she was here as Saturn's new ambassador, unofficially she was here to find out if there were other books that went with the one she held. _'Not that Thantos has any clue.'_ Her brother had chosen her becasue of her rank and the fact that the ruler of the Moon Kingdom was a queen. His words still echoed in her head. _You're both women, she'll be more comfortable with you, and maybe confide some useful information to you._ Her brother, for all he was king, was hopeless sometimes. He should realize that one doesn't become and stay Queen by giving away important pieces of information. _'No... you sell it, or trade it.'_

The signal cut through the air, and Hemera collected her belongings and stepped out of the shuttle. Glancing around, she was struck by her first impression of the Moon Kingdom. _'It is so... calm. All the aesthetics are in place. The elegantly placed plants, the symmetrical buildings.. all calm the nerves.'_ A fleeting grin swept over her face. _'And I'm still in the spaceport. I wonder what the palace will be like.'_

Her eyes swept across the wide expanses around her as she was escorted into one of the buildings. She paused on two young ladies also crossing the landing field. _'We have all traveled a great distance, but I think the Princess of Neptune wins for the greatest. But the Princess of Uranus is a very close second.'_ Somehow, watching them reminded her of her own princess, Nix. _'I guess that will be my cure for homesickness. Watching over two other princesses.'_

---------------------------

Phoebe kept her smile firmly affixed to her face as she was finally permitted to leave her shuttle. _'It wouldn't do for the people of the Moon to think that the Princess of Uranus would rather not be here."_ Her formal gown clung to her legs and tried to trip her up as she was ushered towards the customs building. She looked over the two other ladies arriving. The lady with honeyed brown hair was closer to the door, and was looking at her with a faint smile as well. _'She looks as thrilled as I am to be here. I wonder who she is?'_

All thoughts of finding out disappeared when she realized who the other lady was. _'Rhode was summoned, too? That means all the princesses are here except Saturn's and Pluto's. Well at least there will be someone here to have fun with. '_ Her smile became real as she considered all the fun she and the princess of Neptune could have together.

-----------------------

"She is watching us again." Phoebe leaned closer to Rhode as she whispered and cast her gaze over at the honeyed brown haired woman from the spaceport.

Rhode shook her head. "So? She is probably princess watching. And since we are the new ones, she watches us the most."

Phoebe raised on pale blonde eyebrow. "Princess watching?"

"Yes. I've observed many of the Moon people watching the different princesses here. They seem fascinated by them."

"Even Ersa, Harmonia, Tyche, and Aneris?" Phoebe heard the disbelief in her own voice. She glanced over at the princesses of Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, and Mars as she said their names.

Rhode nodded her head in agreement, disbelief written on her face as well. "I don't understand their fascination, but it is there. Don't tell me you hadn't noticed?"

"I haven't been out in public that much."

"You're going to have to start making appearances soon, or they will start creating stories of why you are not." Rhode let her sympathy flow in to her voice. "I know you don't like being on display. But it is what is best for your planet. We have to make a good impression here, especially since our homes are so far away. "

The princess of Uranus looked down at her plate as she pushed her food around. _'That is not the only reason I'm here. Ever since I awoke as Sailor Uranus they have been pushing me to come here.'_ She had been presented with many arguments as to why she needed to travel to the Moon Kingdom. The most compelling one was that she needed to train with the other senshi, and that hadn't happened yet.

As she looked up, she noticed that the strange, unknown princess watcher was looking elsewhere. 

-------------------------

Hemera watched unseen as Princess Phoebe strode out into a grassy section of the palace gardens. She considered remaining hidden since the princess was obviously not wanting to be seen. _'She picked a secluded, and unpopular, section of the garden. And she is wearing trousers. I doubt she really wants the gossipers to spot her. And if she does, then we need to have a talk.'_

Hemera accepted that somehow she had become attached to this tall, pale blonde princess. She leaned further out of the library window, trying to see what Princess Phoebe was carrying. _'A sword?'_ A smile grew on her face as she slipped out the window. As she came closer to her destination, she picked up two decent sized sticks that were relatively straight. Stopping just out of sight, she twisted up her hair into a haphazard knot, and secured it with some twigs off a nearby bush. Then, making a lot of noise, she walked into the clearing where Princess Phoebe swung her blade.

------------------------

Phoebe jerked her head around towards the loud noise that was coming from the nearby shrubs. She tried to keep the look of surprise off her face as the strange lady came walking into her private space, and wondered why she was carrying sticks.

"Here. Take one." The lady held one of the sticks out to her. Phoebe was surprised at the rich tones of her voice. _'I always imagined her with a small high voice.'_ Before she realized it, she found herself holding one of the sticks in one hand, and her sword in the other.

The lady smiled. "Put the sword away. I think we should just practice with the sticks today." She looked at the stick in her hand. "I don't think this one will stand up to being bashed with a tempered blade."

Phoebe found herself smiling back, and started to question the lady as she put up her sword. "You are going to spar with me wearing that?" Her eyes raked over the lady's attire. She was wearing a green ankle length dress with her hair pinned up with what Phoebe thought were branches.

The lady's pale blue-green eyes twinkled as she raise her stick into position. "I'm going to try. Shall we?"

Phoebe decided to go easy on the crazy lady. Starting off easy, she soon realized that she might have jumped to the wrong conclusion. Even in the long skirts, she was moving easily out of Phoebe's path, and had obviously swung at least a practice blade before.

The lady shook her head in disapproval. "Don't make it so easy on me. You should never underestimate your opponents, and you should always do you best. No matter who your against."

Setting aside her reservations, Phoebe started sparring in earnest. The lady still avoided her, but not quite as easily. She eventually disarmed the older women. 

Looking up from the stick now lying on the ground, the lady started chuckling. Phoebe felt a frown starting to crease her forehead. Finally containing her mirth, though it still shone in her eyes, the lady started to speak. "They really need to give you sometime with the real practice blade. But I'm sure they are afraid of you getting hurt. That would cause some sticky politics."

Phoebe felt her frown deepen. "You have me at a disadvantage. You obviously know who I am, but I have no idea who you are." Her frown faded as she attempted not to laugh as the lady tried to smooth her skirts and then dusted off her hand. She totally forgot to check on the state of her hair.

Standing up straight, the lady introduced herself. "Princess Phoebe of the planet Uranus, I am Lady Hemera, younger sister of King Thantos, ambassador of the planet Saturn to the Moon Kingdom."

Phoebe felt herself blink in surprise. This was not some idle princess watcher. "It is a pleasure to meet you finally. I have noticed you watching me and the princess of Neptune often, and I have been wondering...why?" Phoebe hoped she didn't sound rude, but almost didn't care.

Lady Hemera felt her smile fade as she answered the question. "You remind me of my niece, Princess Nix. Watching the two of you helps me not feel quite so homesick." She looked down at the stick resting at her feet. "And sparring with you helped, too."

Phoebe looked at the stick in her grasp and had to agree. She didn't feel so out of place standing here. "We are both a long way from home." She twisted the stick in her hand before continuing. "You're right, I don't feel quite as homesick when I'm sparring. Shall we try to get real practice swords for tomorrow?"

Hemera cocked her head to one side. "I think I can arrange for us to get one of the practice fields."

"Really?"

Hemera nodded. "It's good being a popular ambassador. Tomorrow morning same time? I'll meet you here?" Phoebe nodded in agreement. "Of course if I meet you to practice swords, you need to meet me at the court appearances so you can practice your social skills."

Phoebe contemplated this for a moment."Deal." She needed to get out there more anyway.


	10. Training in Earnest

Title: Training in earnest  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Haruka/Uranus (unaccustomed to losing : day 7)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga silver mellinium (Fates story line)  
Rating: G

This complex lady and her friends belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked if they could play for a while. 

Training in earnest 

Phoebe stared at the woman standing across the circle. She was completely different from the laughing, smiling lady she had become accustom to. _'She's not even wearing a dress today. This is the first time I've ever seen her in pants.'_ The pale blue-green eyes staring back at her looked like ice chips. _'No.. not ice... stone... glittering jewels that would never soften. And the face that they are set in looks just as hard.'_ The women stood as still as a statue, her practice blade held in a defense position.

Hemera spoke in a cold, toneless voice. "Get up. You need to try again."

Phoebe pulled herself up to a sitting position and tried to plan the best strategy. She had been sparring with Lady Hemera for the past two weeks, but everything had changed since Hemera figured out that she was Sailor Uranus. 

--------------------------------

Hemera had cornered her in the library. Phoebe looked at the message she had received with her breakfast again. "Why did you want to see me here?"

Hemera gave her a scrutinizing look, and with a decisive nod, she said the one thing Phoebe never expected. "You are Sailor Uranus."

Phoebe felt herself nodding in agreement before the words finished sinking in. Hemera shot up from her seat, and started pacing. She spun about and faced Phoebe. "Your main weapon is a sword, and they don't have you in any type of training?"

The shock started to wear off, but Phoebe knew it was too late to convince this astute lady that she was wrong. _'How did she find out? And how does a lady from Saturn know what weapon Sailor Uranus uses?'_ Meeting Hemera's gaze, she felt compelled to set her right. "The sword is one of my weapons, but I have more powerful attacks." _'And of course they're not training me in those either.'_

Hemera caught the fleeting look that crossed the princess' face. _'So they aren't even training you at all.' _

Hemera waved her hand dismissively. "They should know better than to only train you in one type of attack. You need to be trained how to use your sword properly. The whole system is relying on you to protect it."

----------------------

Pulling herself up once again, Phoebe charged at the cold statue across from her. Hemera moved so quickly that Phoebe only caught the blur. The edge of Hemera's practice blade traced its way across her thigh. Spinning as quickly as she could, she barely blocked the next blow. 

Even though she was unaccustomed to losing, that was what Phoebe did many times over the next half hour. After she landed on the floor with a solid thunk, she laid still hoping for a reprieve. She didn't hear Hemera move, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to look at the lady who had driven her mercilessly, she felt her hope of a reprieve sink. Hemera's face was still cold and blank.

Hemera looked down at the girl she had tried really hard not to beat into a pulp. _'Princess Phoebe is good, and one day I think I can give her an honest fight. One where I won't have to worry about hurting her.'_ Looking closer at her opponent, she realized how tired the teenager was. "Its time to stop."

Abruptly standing, Hemera crossed the circle. Listening to Phoebe pushing herself up reminded her of Nix. _'She and Sailor Neptune are the only things that protect our system from the outside. They are the ones that keep Sailor Saturn from awakening.'_ Hemera ruthlessly blocked the memory of Nix's face when she found out who she was, and what Sailor Saturn was meant to do. Hemera knew she had to remain cold awhile longer.

Stopping just inside the circle, Hemera turned to face Phoebe. "You have to learn to be ruthless. You have to learn to hide the fact that you care."

Phoebe forced the dizziness away that was threatening to engulf her. "Why? Aren't Sailor Senshi the senshi of love?"

Hemera almost screamed. _'Has no one explained to her her duty. What she is supposed to do? Surely this is not my calling in life?'_ Keeping her frustration from showing, Hemera answered. "Yes, but love is shown in many ways. You are one of the protectors of this system. It is your duty to guard it from all external threats."

Phoebe looked surprised. "I'm supposed to protect the Queen and the Princess."

Hemera nodded. "Yes, but from afar. The four Guardian senshi are to guard her person, deal with the politics, and be the diplomats. You are the one who makes sure that they can."

Phoebe looked into the cold face watching her. "All by myself?"

Keeping a groan locked in, Hemera answered. "No. You have a partner, Princess Rhode, Sailor Neptune."

Phoebe looked shocked. "Rhode is Sailor Neptune? Is there a Sailor Pluto and a Sailor Saturn that will help us?"

Hemera felt her mask almost crack when Phoebe mentioned Nix. "No." _'I don't know of a Sailor Pluto, and I won't tell you what Saturn's duty is.'_

"So, there is only two of us."

"Yes, there is only the two of you. So you must decide how far you can go to protect the ones you are to guard. Can you kill the innocent bystander, the helpless captive, or even yourself to protect them?"

Phoebe was sure that her face looked as horrified as she felt. Hemera continued her list of questions. "Can you hide your emotions behind a wall, a barrier so thick that none will ever know that you really have a soft heart? Can you stand to be so far away from the ones you are to protect, so alone, and still be on constant guard? Are you willing to be that warrior?"

Phoebe looked down at the practice blade she still held tight in her hand. Could she do that? Could she show the world, her friends, the cold blank face looking at her now from across the circle? Her heart told her the answer. "I can. I am."

Hemera almost lost her barrier. "Then I'll teach you everything I know. And the first thing is..." She stepped out of the circle, and then let go of the cold wall she had around her. Smiling her normal carefree smile, Hemera continued. "..to know when you have to hide your heart."


	11. Unwanted Visitor

Title: Unwanted Visitor  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Haruka/Uranus (Apocalypse : day 20)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga pre-S Fates story line, but can stand alone  
Rating: G

This complex lady and her friends belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked if they could play for a while. 

Unwanted Visitor 

_AN: Klotho is one of the three Fates. She is the spinner of the threads. _

Klotho spun a dark green thread and tied it to Atropos' loom. The three ageless ladies smiled. It was all about to start again.

Haruka sank uneasily onto her bed. Running a hand through her short blond hair, she contemplated the events of the day. She had won her race at school. She passed all her test. _'And that was hard. Ever since then... ' _The memory of the first day she had transformed into Sailor Uranus flashed through her mind. /em '...I've had far less time to study.' /em

Raising her arms high above her head, she stretched and fell back onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling she knew that it wasn't the events of the past few days that had made her uneasy. It was the dreams. Each night for the past week, the dream had been the same. A immeasurable old lady would walk into her room and sit down on the foot of her bed. Then, while spinning what Haruka thought was thread, the lady would tell her a tale. It was of something that was coming, and when she really tried to remember, she knew it to had to do with silence and the destruction of the world. An apocalypse.

With a sigh, Haruka dropped a hand over her eyes, trying to block out the memory of her dream. It typically went from bad to worse. The lady would tell her that she needed to hunt for the three talismans. _'Whatever they are. I wouldn't even know it if I found it.'_ They needed to bring the three talismans together to summon the chalice. The chalice of life was the key to the Messiah. _'And this messiah will stop the destruction.'_

Dragging her hand off her eyes, she rolled over until she could see the foot of her bed. _'And for some reason, these talismans are located in peoples hearts. I have no idea how to check someones heart to look of a talisman I won't even recognize.'_

Sighing, Haruka turned off the light and settled into bed. Dreading the dreams, she felt herself go to sleep. That night she learned what the talismans looked like.


	12. Being Watched

Title: Being watched  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Haruka/Uranus (Carebear image: day 17)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

This complex lady and her friends belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked if they could play for a while. 

Being watched 

_AN: I have no problems with Carebears, or any stuffed animal -..._

Haruka settled onto a bench in a little park and waited on Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru to get back. Keeping her hand wrapped around the handle of her bag, she let it rest on the seat next to her. _'Shopping... There are somethings that are just not meant to be done in mixed groups.' _As she contemplated the folly of going shopping with shopaholics, the display in the toy store window caught her attention.

There, staring back at her, was a yellow bear. Feeling a little silly, Haruka shifted a little bit to the right. The bear was still watching her. Shifting to the far left edge of the bench, she looked again. It was still looking right at her, and now she noticed it had two companions. One was light pink, and the other was dark pink, and they were watching her too.

Haruka knew they were stuffed, and that there was no way they could really be watching her. But she found herself moving to another bench. Thinking she was safe from their glassy gaze, she glanced back at the window. All three sets of glass eyes seem to stare at her with knowing looks. _'Could they be youmas? Surely not. There has been no sign of any dark energy around.'_

Trying not to let her anxiety show, she slid just a little over to the left, and watched them to see if their heads moved at all. _'No. They aren't moving, but somehow their gazes are following me. Why are they looking at me?'_ Taking a moment to examine the bears, she looked for any clues. _'Okay... the yellow one has a sun on its stomach... Does it get its power from sunlight? That wouldn't make sense with the other two. The light pink has a rainbow, and the dark pink has hearts."_   
As she studied them, Haruka heard footsteps come up behind her. Then she heard a familiar little voice squeal. "Look!! It's the Care Bears!!! There is Sunshine bear, Rainbow bear, and the one with the hearts!!"

_'That is who they are. And if Hotaru is to be believed, they can't be bad."_ Pushing her nervousness away, she greeted the rest of the shopping party. Hotaru rushed over to her. "Can we go look at the toy story! Please Haruka-papa? Please!!!"

Feeling a small chill run down her back, Haruka tried to find a reason to deny the little one. Michiru came to her rescue. "We have get home. Maybe another day, Hotaru." Michiru waved Haruka to join them. As they walked away from the store, Haruka still felt three pairs of glassy eyes watching her.


	13. Denying hope

Title: Denying hope  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Haruka/Uranus (no choice: day 14)  
Genre: General /Angst(?)  
Version: Anime during S  
Rating: G

This complex lady and her friends belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked if they could play for a while. 

Denying hope

Haruka stared at her hands, but she didn't really see them. All she saw was Odangos watching her beseechingly, or with her eyes filled with accusations. _'No matter what you say, Odangos, there is no way to protect the innocent. If they have the talismans in their heart crystals, then we must take them. There is no choice!'_

She could almost hear Sailor Moon telling her that there was one. That there would be another way to protect this world. That Silence wouldn't wake up. But Haruka knew better. If she and Neptune don't find the talismans, all was lost. The bringer of death would end the world once again.

Glaring at the memory of Sailor Moon, she tried to forget the hope that sailor senshi offered her. _'She has never had to face this type of decision before. She had never had to decide between one person's life and all the people in the world. She has always had those four standing between her and any real danger. And if they weren't there, then Tuxedo Mask was. She's too soft. She has no idea what it feels like to loose everything.'_

Clenching her hand into a fist, Haruka slammed it into the window seat. "We have no choice!"


	14. Not so Formal

Title: Not so formal  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Haruka/Uranus (two: day 16)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga/PGSM  
Rating: G

This complex lady and her friends belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked if they could play for a while. 

Not so formal 

A/N: Miysis and Ken are from Raya's "Koi no Senshi ja Irarenai " storyline. Souichi is from Raya's PGSM S universe. All are used with her knowledge. The rest of the unknowns are mine.

Haruka sorted through the pictures that were scattered across the banquet table. She picked up the nearest one, and felt a smile being pulled out of her. Queen Serenity and King Endymion were standing in their "regal" pose. Shaking her head, Haruka remembered how Serenity looked when she asked for this favor.

She had come all the way out to Uranus to ask her. Haruka could still see her standing in the front hall, a large envelope in hand. She sounded and looked like the old Usagi as she handed Haruka the envelope.

"Please, Haruka. Please do this for me." Usagi's blue eyes pleaded.

"Why me?" Haruka took the envelope with trepidation.

"You are the only one. No one comes to bother you. They won't think you are playing favorites, and you have a good eye for balance. You know what goes with what." Usagi smiled, glad that Haruka took the envelope.

Haruka set down the picture. _'How did I let her talk me into this? Michiru would have been better at it.' _She pushed the pictures to one side of the table and sat down at the other end. Getting some paper and a pen, she started to organize her thoughts. Numbering the paper one through twelve, she listed the twelve months of the year. _'There aren't twelve couples, are there?' _Getting up she went back to the pictures and arranged them into twelve stacks. _'Okay there are eleven couples and then Setsuna. So how am I going to do this?.. Usagi!!!'_ She looked back down at the list of months. _'I'm supposed to pick the pictures to be used for a calender that shows the "Couples of Power" according to Usagi.' _Biting back her frustration, Haruka sighed. _'I might as well get started. Okay, who for what month?'_

Looking over the stacks, her eyes were drawn to Kunzite and Chieko. _'They make a stunning couple.'_ Though they were almost opposite in coloration, their personalities were very similar. Haruka still wasn't sure if she believed Kunzite when he said that he had accidentally left his cloak at the Shinto Earth shrine at the foot of Mount Fuji. But everyone was surprised when the shrine's priestess came all the way to Crystal Tokyo to return it. Rei had described her as a walking pool of calm. _'I guess as a Earth priestess, Chieko should be well grounded.' _From that moment on, both of them fell into being a couple, but Haruka was pretty sure it was completely planned.

Before Haruka realized it, she had picked up the stack of pictures and started flipping through them. As she flipped, she set aside the ones that she liked. Towards the bottom of the stack she stopped. _'Someone was taking candid shots.'_ The picture was of Kunzite and Chieko, but they were not in front of the official background. _'I wonder how I missed noticing this one earlier? I guess because I was sorting so quickly.'_ They were looking into each other's eyes, warm silver melting into rich ebony. Kunzite's head was bent slightly towards hers, and his fingers were resting on the far side of her face. There was a light wind blowing, and white hair was mixing with black. With Chieko in a formal kimono, Kunzite in his uniform, and a cherry tree in bloom in the background, Haruka knew she had found her picture. _'Ying and yang. They are in perfect balance, and that is how we should start the year.' _

Setting the picture aside, she stacked the rest and put them back into the envelope. _'Onto February... and Usagi requested that it be Minako and Ken._ Picking up Minako's stack of pictures, Haruka remembered the shock when they had found out that an American police officer was the reincarnation of Adonis. _'That should have been our first clue that things would work out this time... Such an unromantic job.'_ Minako almost ran when they found out, but between Usagi and Setsuna, and a lot of talking, she had stayed. _'Usagi used the silver crystal to help Ken break the old curse, but only after a lot of talking convinced them that this time could be different. Setsuna almost broke her taboo about telling the future. Luckily Rei had some really positive visions.'_ With Usagi and Mamoru as an example, they gave it a try, and it was working.

Haruka quickly went through their pictures, hoping the candid photographer had snapped one of them. Sure enough, she found one. They were over near the ornate fence that surrounded the large flower garden. Ken was casually leaning against it, the sun warming his light brown hair, and his green eyes were trained entirely on Minako. Minako was a little off to the side, smelling one of the roses that was peeking out between the fence's bars.

Haruka set it under Kunzite and Chieko's picture._'I wonder if there are candid shots for everyone?'_ Quickly sorting, she removed all the pictures that had the formal background. She still ended up with ten stacks. _'Good, some of everyone.'_ Without a second thought she put up all the formal pictures. _'Okay, I have January and February. I think Rei and Miysis should be for July.'_

Haruka spread out their remaining pictures, and studied them for a moment. Finally she settles on one of Rei and Miysis standing near the bonfire. They were obviously having a spirited conversation. _'They can look happy and still talk like that. Those two...Rei was lucky to have found someone who can handle fire so well. I guess most firefighters can.'_ Neither of them ever talked about how they met. If anyone asked, Rei's eyes would darken, and she would become very quiet.

Setting Rei's and Miysis' picture aside, Haruka moved to the next stack. _'Hum-m-m Zosite and Alice should be for May. They meet in a May rainstorm.'_ Zoisite had found himself stranded in a small port town, and to pass the time he had gone wondering the docks. When the sky opened up, Alice had invited him onto her family's boat for shelter, and that was that. Glancing through the pictures she found a good one of them playing with remote controlled boat on the pond in the flower garden.

_'This candid photographer is good. I wonder what picture they caught of me and Michiru?'_ Giving in to temptation, she started shuffling through their stack. There was one of them leaning up against the car, another one with them near the fire, but the one she chose was one where they were standing near the pond that Zoisite and Alice were boating on. The boats weren't in the picture, but their wakes were washing up onto the shore where she and Michiru were standing. The wind was tugging at their hair also. _'It was a nice breezy day.'_

Sliding that one into the space for March, Haruka decided that it might be quicker just to find the pictures and then organize them. Quickly sorting through the stacks, she placed her picks in a row. With them all chosen, she looked down at the collection, and prepared to organize.

_'Okay.. the one of Ami and Ryou sitting and talking in front of the fountain should be April._ She moved it to the right place in the line up. Scanning the pictures left, Haruka tried to find a good one for June. Finally her eyes settled on the one of Makoto and Motoki. A smile sprang to her face as she studied it again. Makoto and Motoki were holding a traveling aquarium between them, both of their hands were on the center handle. The two turtles inside were looking at the camera, while the humans were looking at each other. The oak trees were swaying a little in the background. _'June.. Makoto will like that.. the month of weddings. I wonder if she'll bake some brownies for me when she see it?'_

Still looking at Makoto's picture, Haruka picked up another one. Glancing up at it she immediately knew where to put it. _'Nephrite and Emiko are going to be for August.'_ Setting it next to Rei and Miysis' picture, she noticed that they must have been taken one right after the other. The bonfire was in the far corner behind Nephrite, and the firewood stack was behind Emiko. Nephrite was holding both of Emiko's hands, and Haruka was sure they were about to kiss. _'I wonder if I should pick a different picture? That one might be a little too... nah. It stays. It's no worse than Kunzite's.'_

Looking over the four left, she contemplated her next choice. Jadeite's caught her eye. _'They're not looking at each other,'_ Jadeite was slightly leaning over Kameko with his hands resting on her shoulders, looking at the laptop she was working on. _'Jadeite and Kameko. They shall be for September.'_

_'Okay only three left... Mamoru and Usagi, Hotaru and Souichi, and then Setsuna... What am I going to do with Setsuna? She is not part of a couple. At least not anymore..'_ Haruka smiled at the memory of Setsuna's husband before the destruction. He had yet to come back, and Setsuna had not found anybody to replace him. _'It's like she bidding her time. Like she knows he is coming, and she just has to wait. Well maybe she does. But that still doesn't solve my dilemma...'_ Looking closely at the picture she had selected, she tried to see how it would work. Giving up, she went back to the stack of candid shots, and started sorting through them again. Eventually, she found one she could use. Setsuna was smelling the pink roses covering a gazebo in the flower garden. Near her was a shadow, probably cast by the branches of the roses and the wood, but it looked very close to a man's shadow. _'Setsuna and Naoki's shadow shall be for October. Hotaru and Souichi shall be for November. That leaves Mamoru and Usagi for December.'_

In the spot for November she placed the picture of Hotaru and Souichi sitting on a garden bench. They were right next to a wisteria that had wound its way around a dead tree stump, and looked like a wisteria tree with its bloom laden vines waving over the couples heads. Souichi had his arm behind Hotaru as she leaned against his shoulder, and both of them were looking off to the side. _'That's when they were waiting to get their picture taken, and Kathrine was playing in the flower bed.'_ Haruka remembered that pose hadn't lasted long, Hotaru had to stop her daughter from digging up the flowers.

Picking up the last picture, Haruka shook her head. _'How typical...'_ Usagi was smiling up at Mamoru as he handed her a red rose. Although they were standing on the main path to the palace, the flowers obsured the view of palace itself. Haruka placed it at the end of the row.

_'All done..At least with the hard part. Now what shall I do for the cover?'_ Haruka stared at the collection of pictures sitting in front of her, hoping inspiration would strike. She noticed was that everyone was broken into groups of two, except Setsuna who was by herself. _'Normally everyone, except us outers, are together in one big group. Group?..Is there a group shot of everyone?'_

Scattering the rest pictures out, she started looking. Eventually she found three. _'All of them are formal shots...Would it look okay?'_ Staring at the choices, she selected one that was well balanced, and everyone's eyes were open. She moved it to the beginning of the row. _'Well.. the cover won't quite match the inside. I guess it's like the rest of us. Our outward appearance doesn't quite describe what we are inside either.'_


	15. Pink spots and oatmeal

Title: Pink spots and oatmeal  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Haruka/Uranus (itch: day 11)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

This complex lady and her friends belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked if they could play for a while. The cameo person is not mine either. 

Pink spots and oatmeal 

Haruka looked at the pink, goopy liquid resting on her fingers. Hotaru was also staring at it. The little girl spoke first, her voice laced with disbelief. "That will make the itching stop?"

"That's what the pharmacist said." Haruka gave her a reassuring smile."So Childling, where does it itch?"

Hotaru pointed to the little bumps that were on her face, and then to the ones that were dotting her arms, legs, and chest. "And my back, too." Haruka dabbed the calamine lotion on each of the spots. 

The now pink spotted girl sat down at the kitchen table. Haruka handed her the thermometer after she washed her hands. "Okay, now take your temperature, and then you can have your drink." Hotaru laid her head on her hands after she stuck the thermometer in her mouth.

Haruka looked down at the tired girl. _'She said she wanted to watch TV, but she's so tired. I should...'_ Smiling at the idea that popped into her head, she went to get the living room ready.

Dragging out the old futon, she laid it in front of the TV. Then she went up to Hotaru's room and retrieved her pillow and comforter. When all was ready, she went to check on her daughter. Laying a gentle hand on Hotaru's head, she looked into a pair of tired eyes. "What was you temp.?"

"A hundred point five." Hotaru sat up and took a sip of her water. Haruka was glad to see that most of the glass was empty. Hotaru absentmindedly started scratching.

"You can't scratch. That makes them worse."

Pouting at her papa, Hotaru stopped. "Wasn't the pink goo supposed to make the itching stop?"

"It only helps a little. Do you want to go watch the TV?" When the little girl's face lit up, Haruka helped her out to the living room. Hotaru's eyes widened at the sight of the futon on the floor. "You can lay down and watch at the same time."

Once Hotaru was settled, Haruka turned on the TV and flipped the channel until she found the cartoons. _'Detective Kunkun maybe a little childish for her, but it will entertain her.'_ After making sure one last time that Hotaru was comfortable, Haruka walked back into the kitchen.

Sitting down at the table, she stared at the bottle of calamine lotion. _'I guess we should have let her stay home this morning.'_ She remembered how Hotaru had dragged about that morning, but since she wasn't running a temperature, both she and Michiru had sent her onto school.

The time on the clock caught her attention. _'It's Michiru's lunchtime. I better call her.'_ The phone rang four times before Michiru answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi."

"Haruka? What's going on? Are you alright?" Worry echoed through her words.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's Hotaru that's not feeling too great. The school called me at the track. She got worse during the day, and was running a temperature."

"Didn't you have to test a new engine today?"

"I was supposed to, but the students from Nekomi Institute of Technology wanted to tweak the engine a little more. Morisato-san said he was sure he could improve it." Haruka heard the disbelief in her own voice. That kid had been tweaking that engine for over a week. "So I was able to pick her up."

Michiru sounded relieved. "I'm glad. Even though it might be inconvenient for you. Is she going to be able to go back tomorrow, or does she need to go to the doctor?"

Haruka shook her head, even though she knew that Michiru wouldn't be able to see it. "No, no school tomorrow, or probably the rest of this week. " Suddenly, a small fear crept into her mind as she realized there were still things she didn't know about her partner. "Um-m-m-m, Michiru? ... Have you ever had the chicken pox?"

"The chicken pox? Is that what she has? Oh our poor girl. Yes, I had them, and since you don't sound to worried about yourself, I assume you did too?"

Haruka didn't even try to hide the relief in her voice. "Yeah, I did. And our poor girl is all pink right now. But we both know how much that stuff really helps. Do you know of anything else to help with the itching?"

The phone was silent for a moment, and Haruka waited patiently. Finally Michiru answered. "An oatmeal bath."

"Oatmeal? Like the stuff we have for breakfast occasionally?" Haruka walked over to the pantry and started looking for the round box.

"Yeah, that stuff. But I think I have some oatmeal bath flakes in the bathroom. If I don't then the cooking one will work."

Haruka pulled out the oatmeal box and set it on the counter. "So, do I scrub her with the oatmeal?"

Michiru tried not to laugh. "No. You need to put some in the tub and let her soak in it." Haruka saw the tub filled with thick cooked oatmeal and Hotaru stuck in the middle like a spoon. The image popped as Michiru continued. "Just a little oatmeal. Just enough to discolor the water." Haruka heard the orchestra warming up through Michiru's phone.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get out of rehearsal. And we'll figure out the rest of the weeks schedule when you get home. Love you. Bye."

"Love you, too. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Haruka went to find the oatmeal bath flakes. She stopped to check on Hotaru as she walked through the living room. The comforter was pulled up around her shoulders, and the little girl was fast asleep.


	16. Small tub blues

Title: Small tub blues  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Haruka/Uranus (image: day 5)  
Genre: General/Humor (comedy?)  
Version: Anime/Manga Post Stars/ pre-crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

This complex lady and her friends belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked if they could play for a while 

Small tub blues 

Haruka stood looking down at the bathtub with a sinking feeling. _'I want a bath. A true bath.'_ Memories of the Bamboo Bath House drifted through her mind. Setting her bathing pail on the floor next to the tub, she emptied its contents and balanced them on the tub's edge. Then she turned the pail over, set it into the middle of the tub, and then looked of something to hold a small amount of water. _'I'm too tired for this. All I want to do is to wash away the cramps from the plane flight.'_ Giving up she turned on the water, and let a small amount of water trickle into the tub.

Balancing precariously on her pail, Haruka scrubbed the worst of the travel grim away. Turning on the shower, she rinsed off. _'I could have a bathing stool if I were at The Bamboo. And wonderfully warm scented water. And Michiru would have room to wash my back.'_ Sighing she carefully replaced her soap and stuff back into the pail that was now sitting on the bathroom floor.

Then, stopping up the tub, Haruka filled it as full as she could with hot water. With great anticipation she lowered herself into the water. _'A good soak, that is what I need. Then I'll be good company for the rest of the evening.'_ Closing her eyes, she leaned back onto a folded wash cloth and tried to stretch out. That was when she decided that she really missed the Bamboo Bath House. Opening her eyes, she tried once more to stretch her legs out, but it was to no avail. Curling up on her side and almost into a fetal position was the only way she could get under the water. But even then her hip and shoulder stuck out. 

Turning onto her back again, Haruka propped her legs on the wall. _'This stinks! I can't even soak properly in this thing!'_ Sitting up quickly, she glared at the small hotel tub and then the bathroom in general. _'They should at least have a public bath house if they are going to have such small, cramped bathrooms.'_ Sighing, her shoulders drooped. _'This is making tension worse, not better.'_ Reaching back, she let the water out.

After carefully drying off, Haruka wrapped her towel around herself, and walked slowly into the main room. Tightly controlling her frustration, Haruka set her suitcase on the bed, being careful not to hit Michiru.

Michiru looked up from the magazine she was reading. "So, are you feeling better?"

Haruka searched her words to see if Michiru was making fun of her. She decided to take her words at face value. "No." Opening her suitcase, she pulled out something to wear for dinner. "You would think that since Europeans are on average taller than the Japanese, that they would have a decent size bath tub." Looking hopefully at her partner, she continued. "So, this is going to be a short tour. Right?"

Michiru just smiled back at her.


	17. Welcome Home

Title: Welcome Home  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Haruka/Uranus (starve: day 23)  
Genre: General   
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

This complex lady and her friends belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked if they could play for a while. 

Welcome Home 

Haruka savored the smells that were swirling around her. The rice cooker gave off gentle puffs of rice scented steam. The bowl of marinating meat she had just removed from the refrigerator added its own spicy smell. Both of these mixed with the aroma of freshly chopped vegetables that were sitting on the counter. And under it all was the delicate smell of green tea brewing.

Grabbing the wok, Haruka set it on the burner and turned it on high. In just a few moments she saw a faint haze forming above it. Working carefully, she drizzled a little bit of oil around the edges of the pan, and watched it slowly slid to the center. The smell of warming oil was added to the others.

Gauging by the smell, Haruka waited until the oil was hot and then carefully added the ginger and garlic. Stirring them so they wouldn't burn, Haruka felt the hunger pains start. _'I'm going to be starving by time this is done. Michiru and Hotaru better not be late getting home, or there might not be any left.'_

Working quickly, Haruka added the ingredients to the wok. When it was ready, she slid the lid over it, and set it on the warmer. One glance at the table showed that it was ready. The table cloth was smooth, the dishes were neatly in place, and the candles were ready to be lit. Smiling a little, she hoped that they would enjoy her surprise. It wasn't often she cooked.

Hearing them enter the gate, Haruka rushed about setting the food onto the plates, the rice into the bowls, and pouring the tea. As the door opened, she lit the candles. Walking to the dinning room door, she watched them come in.

Michiru removed her shoes, and gave a tired but glad sigh. They were home. Now she had to make some dinner, and then Hotaru needed to do her homework. Stretching a little bit, her attention was caught as a smell wafted by. Turning slowly towards the dinning room, she looked hopefully and uncertainly at Haruka. When the smell reached Hotaru, she took off to the dinning room. Haruka stepped into her path. "Go wash your hands first."

The violet eyes looked up at her for just a moment, and then the preteen rushed to comply. Michiru finally made it to the dinning door, and stared at the scene. Feeling a small burden being removed from her shoulders, Michiru looked up to her benefactor. "Thank you."

Haruka felt a happy glow spread through her from the happiness in Michiru's eyes. "You're welcome." Reaching up, she caressed Michiru's cheek. "Welcome home."


	18. Emergency number

Title: Emergency number  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Haruka/Uranus (transportation : day 17)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga post Stars  
Rating: G

This complex lady and her friends belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked if they could play for a while. 

Emergency number 

Haruka had no idea what Naoki was like when Setsuna first mentioned him. She had a very vague impression of an older man, who was soft spoken and wore glasses. That changed the day she answered the phone.  
-------------------

Haruka had no idea how long the phone had been ringing before she heard it. Grabbing the receiver, she answered. "Hello?"

A rich, deep male voice came through the ear piece. "Hello? Is this Haruka Ten'oh or Michiru Kaioh?"

Haruka hesitated before answering. "Yes, I am Haruka Ten'oh."

When the man spoke again, he sounded relieved. "Thank goodness. I am Naoki Kasumi. I work with Setsuna Meioh. Can you please come pick up Setsuna? She is not feeling well."

Haruka felt frozen for a moment. _'What is wrong with Setsuna? Why can't she get home by herself?'_ But instead off asking unnecessary questions, she asked the important ones. "Do I need to bring any thing for her? Any type of medicine? Should I call her doctor for an appointment?"

There was a slight pause on the other end of the line, then his answer told Haruka most of her answers. "She said not to call the doctor earlier, maybe she will have changed her mind by time you get here. She might want a change of cloths, and you might want to bring a bowl or a bucket to protect your car."

"Okay, I'm on my way." Haruka hung up the phone, and tried to think if there was anything in the house Setsuna could wear. She headed to the kitchen to grab a large plastic bowl as her mind raced. Finally she remembered that Setsuna had left a pair of jeans and a t-shirt when she had helped with the spring cleaning. _'And of course Michiru has washed them. So the should be in the spare room.'_

After finding the cloths, she put them and the bowl into a bag and headed out the door. As she drove to the research facility Haruka tried to remember everything she knew about Naoki Kasumi. _'Setsuna says he is a research scientist, but she never says what he is studying. She has never mentioned his age. She did say that he has dark hair and eyes. But no mention of height, build, or any good distinguishing characteristics. How am I supposed to recognize him?'_

Pulling into the parking lot for Setsuna's building, Haruka looked for the parking space closest to the door. Finding one, she parked and grabbed the bag of cloths, but left the bowl on the floor board. Haruka rushed up the stairs after deciding that the elevator would take too long, and stopped short when she spotted the man sitting in Setsuna's doorway. _'Setsuna ... If this is Naoki.. you could have described him very easily.'_ Even sitting in the chair, Haruka could tell that he was tall, but that was not what drew her attention. It was the air around him. Even though all he was doing was sitting and waiting, there was an aura of authority, and controlled power about him.

Haruka followed his line of sight and smiled. When the elevator opened, he quickly scanned the crowd. She could see him neatly sort the people into categories that existed in his mind. _'I wonder if he would pick me out?'_ Carefully removing all traces of worry off her face, and tucking the bag behind her back, Haruka casually walked towards Setsuna's office.

Naoki stood up and walked over to her. "Are you Haruka Ten'oh?" Doing her best to keep the surprise from showing on her face, Haruka nodded. A look of relief flashed across his face. "If you would this way Miss, Setsuna is in my laboratory."

Haruka followed him down the hall. _'She had to of told him... Or had a picture of me in her office. How else would he pick me out of a crowd? And he didn't even question my gender... Everybody mistakes my gender.'_ All of her thoughts blew away when Naoki opened his lab's door. Setsuna was lying on some sort of prep table, wrapped in a blanket, with a small stainless steel bowl near her head. Rushing forward, she placed a soothing hand on Setsuna's shoulder.

Setsuna opened her eyes, and attempted to focus on the person touching her shoulder. "Naoki?" She blinked a couple of times, and looked again. In a weak voice she spoke again."Haruka? ... It is you. Did you find me something to wear?" Haruka showed her the bag that had been behind her back. "Good. Then if you can ask Naoki to leave, you can help me change, and I can go back to work."

"You're going home, or to Miss Ten'oh house. You are not staying here." Haruka watched Setsuna's face to see how she reacted to the quiet authority that resonated through Naoki's voice. A resigned looked was all she saw.

Haruka heard the door shut behind Naoki. Lifting the blanket, Haruka understood why Setsuna needed another set of cloths, hers were covered in vomit. Setsuna sat up, and started shaking all over. Haruka narrowed her eyes for a moment. She was in complete agreeance the Naoki. Setsuna was leaving work. "Here let me help you change. All that I could find was a pair of jeans and a t-shirt."

A frown crossed Setsuna's face as she struggled out of her suit jacket and shirt. "I guess it can't be helped. I'll wear them."

After she was changed, Setsuna leaned on Haruka as they left the laboratory. Naoki was waiting outside the door with a long lab coat. "I thought you might feel cold." He carefully helped Setsuna put it on. Once she was wrapped up, Naoki showed them the way out. He stopped by Setsuna's office and grabbed her briefcase and her keys, and then locked her office door. "I'll carry these for you."

Setsuna tried to stand on her own, but failed. She settled for glaring defiantly at Naoki. "I'm staying."

Haruka spoke for Naoki could. "You're coming to my house. You can't drive like this, and I've already here. I'm sure Naoki has packed what ever you can do at home." She looked up at him for confirmation. He nodded his head. "So, lets go on. You can work on the computer. Hotaru is done with her project."

Setsuna looked at both of them, and then gave in. "Since you did come all this way already, I'll go with you. But I will be working there."

_'Yeah, sure you will. You are going to rest, or I'm going to sic Usagi and Minako on you.'_

When they finally made it out, Naoki stopped and stared at the yellow Ferrari, but all he said was "Nice car."

Haruka fought the smile that tried to make an appearance. Of all the responses she had ever got about her car, that one pack the more into two words than some tried to say in fifty.

Naoki put the briefcase into the back seat, and then supported Setsuna while Haruka opened the door, and moved the bowl. With the minimal amount of effort they had Setsuna in the seat, buckled, and the bowl sitting in her lap. Haruka stared for a moment. _'This looks familiar. I've seen something similar before.'_ Then it dawned on her. Hotaru looked just the same last week. Thanking Naoki for his help, Haruka sped off to home. She knew exactly what medicines to give Setsuna. Hotaru had been taking them all last week. 


End file.
